Assassins Creed: Exigence
by Neil Idoyitshi
Summary: The 31st century and the last assassin, with a greater arsenal and a a greater understanding of Eden, is this the end of the creed or merely the beginning of the end of something greater. Read on to know what happens to the last man in grey.


"Nothing is true, everthing is permitted"  
The creed. Levantine Grand Master. 11th CE. Altahïr Ibn La Ahad.

"No", screamed the man in the gray EXO suit while the rotations on his core reactor increased a million fold, "This is not how my creed will end. This is not how I shall die". With a faint hiss and then an implosion his body atomized into a billion paticles as he lunged forth at seeming nothingness taking a leap of faith from that bland dark skyline. The wormhole in front of him started spinning in convex and reverse while it's agile multifold arms seared into the dark black skyline of the 31st century. The dark mass of machinery noted his disappearance from a distance.

Gliding over the said checkpoint the man in all his conciousness reatomized together on a ledge barely able to keep his hold on the shakey teleport he had just attempted from one of the most heavily guarded sectors of the Grid to the pleasure district. The skyline was dotted in neon lights and the spherical EYES were on the on the prowl as always. Scanning every resident of the area and keeping guard on every nook and cranny. He lugged himself up with great pain on his arms and sat down with his back to the wall adjoining the ledge. The man in gray covered his head with an extension on his suit and painfully stood up. Promptly a translucent mass dropped from its corners and solidified on his face hiding his contours. The man looked at his analogy display and sighed, "Not enough fuel for another warp. I think I'll have to rough this one out". "Cloak. On", said the man in hushed undertoned. His entire body flickered, then reflickered and turned almost translucent and then went back to normal. "Fuck", groaned the man. His EXO suit had taken a lot of damage during the reactor overload his had pushed it through a few moments ago to escape his pursuers.

Reluctantly his hoarsely whispered, "Suit. Off". His suit almost turned semi liquid and then came off on various shafts part by part and was sucked in by his reactor core which he wore a black poncho to cover. The man then stealthily dropped down from his perch and rushed to the nearest alley and walked inconspicuously with his head bent low so as not to attract the attention of the EYES which flew past him in hoards assessing and incapacitating situations they found. "Electronic Y-brain based exeptive security," the man thought to himself. " The watchdogs of the Cross.". He spat at the mouldy gas-pipes that ran parallel to the alley that his walked through. His entire body spasmed at the very mention of the name.

Cross. The system of Cross. The system of Order. The jewel of eden. Many names did the inviolable system posses. But only one thing it ensured. Slavery. Slavery of each and every person who had stayed in the Grid. Because outside the 24 sectors of Cross's rule was nothing but destruction. It was almost ironic that humanity's last stand itself was the most inhumane it could ever be. The man started off at a heavier pace than before, pacing his breaths so that the EYES did not scan anything extraordinary about him. He was close to his destination. Merely one main juncture seperated him from where his refuge lied.

The man had thought that he would mesh with the huge volley of people at the main street. And lightfooted man slipped past the sector customs and had joined into the huge collared procession. Slaves en masse. The ones who were not considered worthy by the Holy system. The one who had to sell their bodies for food and bare life. Because outside the Grid was only darkness, death and darkness. Whereas inside the system promised these discared souls life. Life and hell. The man had adored himself with the same colours and walked in their midst.

A crack was heard. An EYES bot had killed one of the slaves because she was not doing what she was told to. The other people of the procession did not bat on eyelid. They simply walked and walked and walked. Their eyes gray and lips dry, they were dead inside. The man clenched his teeth and veins had appeared on his eyes. But he bit his lip, drawing blood and calmed himself so that the EYES did not notice a change in his vitals.

But it was too late. He had missed his opportunity. The EYES bots were approaching him, first cordoning his immediate sourroundings with a laser barrier. The horde of slaves simply walked aside the cordons, leaving the man to his imminent death. The EYES slowly approched him demanding and ID. "You have been deemed hazardous to common psyche. Correctional measure need to be applied. Provide Identification. Or be de-atomized now."

The man was trapped. There was no way out. "Shit. Fuck it, I don't care if I die. But I'm going to take as much as scum that I can to the underworld".  
His centrally located reactor started buzzing and one thin lazer streak started buliding up under his left arm. It gradually sharpened into three points and solidified into a mass resembling a blade. Something under his right arm burst, then flickered and die. "Stupid suit.", screamed the man in agony as he held his burnt right wrist. His right arm incapacitated, he looked at his left one and smiled, "Oh fuck this, that will do".

"Reactor warning, fission cycles have been detected from target. Elimination has been granted first priority", echoed all of the EYES in the vicinity. "Elimination mode equipped. Eliminate at first opportunity with extreme prejudice". Conical protrusions accumulated on each sphere and revolved around it's circumference transforming each EYES bot into a lethal razon sharp sphere of death.

The horde had turned into a stampede, and the surrounding juncture had now emptied into nothingness. The man lunged forward at high speed and deftly turned under his the first bot and cut it cleanly into two shards. His reactor was oozing out liquid that it had sucked in a while ago which was gradually turning into a cocoon like structure on the vital parts of the man. "Took you long enough", muttered the man under his breath. The armour was spreading on his chest and then crawling up to his back and neck respectively. A horde of EYES bots coordinated and rushed in a linear manner to him. Flailing his right arm he ducked and dodged which gave him one quick second to think. The arnour was almost spreaded on his torso and was now engulfing his right arm. He had realized that as soon as the armour had completely taken control of his right arm he would not require innate control of his burnt arms which had shot its nerves. His own EXO suit would act as an external nervous system and he would directly be able to manipulate the arm with his cranial uplink to the EXO suit. This would provide him functionality ranging to almost half of what it would be normally but his arm would be further damaged.

He did not have enough time to measure the consequences. And thus he screamed , "Direct body uplink. CNS override.". His reactor hissed furiously and complied overriding his central nervous system and uplinking the Suit connections with his cranium. The man winced violently and then cracked his neck. His armour had now taken control of most of his body with only his legs which were steadily coming into the armour control. The EYES were relentlessly came in hordes from all four of the cardinal points while the man broke a part of a main gaspipe that ran through the juncture and hurled it at his oncoming enemies. An explosiom followed and the man was thrown a few yards away from where he was. His whole body was burning in pain, and his muscles felt as if they were being torn apart. He smiled.

He knew what that meant. The armour was devouring him. And in that abject pain, he felt powerful. More powerful than he did when he was not. The armour went viscous and then ripples formed and then tighted over his frame and solidified. The armour had finally taken his body. He reached towards his nape and pulled the cloak over his head. His mask appeared on his face, robotically in a swift slicing manner with a chink.

The man flexed his wrists and then motioned for his second hidden blade once more. Projecting laser dots and subsequently solidifying, the second one now appeared, drawing energy directly from his reactors fission cycles. An electric current surged in his body and the two blades coursed red energy and turned red themselves.

The grey man lunged headfront at the EYES bot hordes in a superhuman speed and in a few deft slashes cut through a few of them. The rest reground and came speeding towards him he spun around taking the weight of his entire body on his right arm and used his legs to to deflect the oncoming projectiles while at the same time focsed his laser barrier onto the rest blowing them into smithereens. His defense was up, he had now resorted using his defence shields as offensive energy bursts while subsequently cutting through the tumultuous hordes of the bots that seemed to have no ending.

Cutting through a huge chunk of them, the man was now rushing to the juncture exit while a huge floating contraption the size of a skyscraper had lit the horizons fron where it was coming. The dark black mass seemed to stupefy the humans who were now on the deaththroes after the aftermath of the battle that ensued or were hidden in every possible nook amd cranny to escape harm. "ONE" screamed a lone slave. The ensuing horror was indescribable. Everyone was sure of his oncoming death and started further reeceeding whereever they could scramble.

"Excelsior", mouthed the man running, "Fuck. The last time Excelsior was seen they had decimated the entire district ONE". The man felt a sense of lingering pride as they even felt that an entire district was worth killing the last assassin, for the Cross system was feared free will so much.

The dark black cloud intercoused by neon patterns and thundering sound was looming even closer. The Pulsar Drill was charging. The district had very little time on its hand.

The assassin stood alone. And omnipresent dark skies and the darker skyline had become more darker. He knew that he had now to die.

Excelsior was looming right over the district. The Pulsar Drill poised to shoot. When the assassin screamed what chilled every human with even a single dreg of humanity left in this godforsaken new world.

"The Chaos system lives on….".

And then his irises reflected back the beautiful tranqil blue light of the Drill that mirrored his transience and then again his destruction.  
And so concluded yet another who adorned himself in the veil of gray.

While Chaos slept. Yet.

 **A/N: Ohkaaaay. So it's me your favourite author back from his grave because he felt like writing an Assassins Creed fanfic this time.**

 **I'm not sure if this is worth continuing or not, so I'd like your reviews on it! Give me comments!**

 **Anyway, I'm still alive and kickin.**

 **A shout out to Lifeisahiddenriddle and other people who I haven't really shouted out to.**

 **Kudos.**

 **Oh, and I think the bloke died.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Shadow_of_a_broken_author**

 **Shadow_of_Neil**


End file.
